


supplemental magic

by days4daisy



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Canon Hand Injury, Doctor Strange (2016) Spoilers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:22:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25099855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/days4daisy/pseuds/days4daisy
Summary: Sensation stirs between Stephen's legs. Stephen cracks a surprised eye open. “That for the cold too?”
Relationships: Karl Mordo/Stephen Strange
Comments: 7
Kudos: 38
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	supplemental magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nununununu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/gifts).



> Hope you have a wonderful MFD round, Nununununu!

Stephen sits in a tub, scarred hands tingling like needle-pricks. Stabilizing temperature takes time; knowledge does not make it hurt less.

A hand covers Stephen’s forehead. “Stay still,” Mordo murmurs.

Stephen does, mostly. “You just want to see me naked.”

Karl denies Stephen's fun by staying quiet. But something happens, warm and deep. Stephen’s hands stop hurting. “Temporary,” Karl says. “For the cold.”

Sensation stirs between Stephen's legs. Stephen cracks an eye open. “That for the cold too?”

Karl smiles. “Perhaps.”

“Oh. Ok, sure."

Karl gives Stephen’s hair a ruffle. Sensing the ‘no,’ Stephen sighs.

Then, robes hit the floor.


End file.
